


Pintar que te amo

by Lordxv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordxv/pseuds/Lordxv
Summary: Amándola desde siempre para en un instante perderla por no tener el valor de decir con palabras lo que él se empeñaba en mostrar con sus pinturas.





	Pintar que te amo

Con delicado cuidado difuminaba esa última línea que había trazado para remarcar la sombra del florero que con gracia mostraba el hermoso arreglo de gardenias blancas. Se alejó un par de pasos para contemplar en conjunto el resultado de su trabajo, este era el último de los cuadros que completarían su obra para la nueva exposición en la galería Cent Quatre **.**

**  
**

Su ojos detallaban cada centímetro del lienzo buscando alguna imperfección, pero nada, en esa escena de elementos estasticos que mostraban la tranquilidad de un amanecer no había un solo punto a cuestionar. Era hermosa la manera en que había plasmado el resalte de los cálidos tonos ocres de los rayos de sol que finamente se filtraban a través del delgado visillo y que con esmerado cuidado envolvían las blancas flores resaltando aun más su natural belleza, pero no expresaba nada para él. Era un cuadro sin vida, sin ese elemento de fulgor que separa las grandes obras de lo meramente cotidiano.

**  
**

Con fastidio se acercó al lienzo y le dio una última mirada antes de tomar la brocha y sumergirla en la imprimación para después sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo hacer desaparecer cualquier rastro del insulso cuadro bajo el blanco acrílico.

**  
**

Tomó la cajetilla sobre la mesa y al abrirla vio que estaba vacía, farfulló entre dientes algún tipo de improperio al recordar que se había fumado el último cigarrillo esa madrugada durante un momento de descanso.

**  
**

Miró su reloj, marcaba las seis treinta y cinco de la mañana en veinticinco minutos más abrirían los cafés para empezar a atender a sus primeros clientes. Tomó su abrigo y sus llaves y se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de girar el picaporte volteó a ver una vez más el ahora lienzo en blanco, frunció el ceño y apuró el paso hacia la mesa de trabajo y tomó su cuaderno de dibujo.

**  
**

Se levantó el cuello del abrigo al notar la fresca brisa en su piel, aunque hacía casi tres semanas que había entrado la primavera aun se sentían los últimos remanentes del invierno.

**  
**

Emprendió su andar calle abajo esperando despejar su embotada mente y con un poco de suerte encontrar la inspiración necesaria para hacer de su último cuadro una obra digna de admirar.

**  
**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sumido en sus pensamientos, encontrándose a su paso con las primeras personas que comenzaban su andar hacía sus actividades diarias. Cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a la Plaza Charles de Gaulle, levantó la vista para ver como los primeros rayos de sol incidían sobre lo alto del Arco del Triunfo dejando ver el esplendor del magnífico  monumento. Se detuvo en la esquina de la Avenida Foch para ver a lo lejos los jardines que llevaban el mismo nombre. La estampa que se le ofrecía alegraba su sentimiento artístico, el aun yermo paisaje invernal contrastaba con el colorido marco de la primavera que tímidamente iba asomando.

**  
**

Continuó su caminar sobre la famosa circunvalación hasta llegar a la avenida de los Campos Elíseos , las luces de los escaparates de las tiendas de las grandes firmas de moda permanecían encendidas, mostrando a los peatones las exquisitas muestras de diseño de alta costura. De todo lo que veía hubo uno que llamo gratamente su atención, era un hermoso vestido de noche tipo Evasé elaborado en gasa negra y con incrustaciones de cristales que evocaban al manto celeste en una perfecta noche estrellada de verano.

**  
**

Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al reconocer el nombre del diseñador en la tarjeta de presentación de la prenda, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng".

**  
**

Con agrado vinieron a su memoria los recuerdos de su época de instituto cuando se había quedado flechado por su risueña compañera de clase, no sabría decir cuántas veces había intentado decirle lo que se sentía por ella, pero nunca encontró la forma de hacerlo más allá de plasmar sus sentimientos en algunos bosquejos que jamás se atrevió a mostrarle.

**  
**

A diferencia de él, Marinette siempre tuvo claros sus sentimientos y cual estoica Penélope de Ítaca siempre fue fiel a ellos hasta el último momento, era encomiable su tesón en hacérselos mostrar al ciego de su  rubio compañero de clase, pero toda esa perseverancia al final dio sus frutos y ahora compartía su día a día con el que era el amor de su vida, un hombre que se desvivía por ella, ¿Cuantos podían decir haber conseguido eso?. Para él, Marinette y Adrien eran la amalgama perfecta del amor correspondido, se complementaban el uno al otro como fuego y viento en una noche de San Juan.

 

Pero tenía que reconocer ante todo que no fue de ella de quien se llevó su mejor recuerdo de esos años de estudiante. Hubo alguien más, alguien que sin quererlo le había robado el corazón por completo, había quedado prendado de aquella niña mimada que había conseguido meterse en su cabeza a tal punto que llegó a ser su único sentir por años,  aun hoy podía decir que no había conocido a nadie que lograra apartarla de su mente.

 

Las palabras nunca habían sido lo suyo, siempre le había costado expresarse verbalmente cuando se trataba del amor. Era con la pintura donde si podía mostrar todas sus emociones, con cada trazo desnudaba su corazón dejando al descubierto sus sentimientos más profundos.

 

Cuantas veces no había detallado su fino perfil nacarado, representando como nadie lo había hecho su cándida beldad tal como solo él podía verla. Pero con ella nunca tuvo el valor de mostrarle su arte, de decirle lo que significaba para él, si tal vez hubiera sido más audaz y un poco más atrevido.

 

Y así pasaron los años viendo las portadas de las revistas del corazón donde en tantas ocasiones aparecía ella, amándola como nunca y sufriendo como siempre.

 

El día de su boda con aquel insulso heredero ingles, no tuvo el valor de asistir al enlace a pesar de haber sido invitado al igual que el resto de sus antiguos compañeros de colegió. Era un trago amargo que su castigado corazón no podría pasar. Y una vez más prefirió ser el cyrano en las sombras que ocultaba su más profundo amor en cada lienzo que pintaba.

 

Un frustrado suspiro salía de sus labios dio un último vistazo al hermoso vestido y siguió su camino con paso lento. Eran ya las siete y diez, su vista se clavó en el hombre que con esfuerzo levantaba el cierre del primer estanco de la calle, entró justo detrás del dependiente para comprar su preciada fuente de inspiración como él le llamaba. Cuantas veces se había quedado sentando en la penumbra de su estudio con la mirada puesta en el humo de su cigarrillo que en suaves giros se desplazaba por la habitación, esperando ver que nuevas formas se mostraban en él que pudieran saciar su curiosidad imaginativa y despertar a su Atenea de su letargo creativo.

 

Cinco minutos más caminando calle abajo y sus pies se detuvieron frente el emblemático café Ladurée, un lugar sumamente frecuentado por turistas, por lo que agradecía que a esa hora tenía la terraza para él solo. Buscó la mesa mas arrinconada del  sitio y que quedara al abrigo de alguno de los calefactores. Al sentarse lo primero que hizo fue quitar el plástico de la cajetilla y tomar el primer cigarrillo, cerró los ojos para disfrutar aun más el placer del aroma del tabaco recién expuesto.

 

En cuanto apareció el camarero ordenó un  café au lait. Puso un cigarrillo en los labios y lo encendió, la primera calada fue lenta y pausada disfrutando del golpe de garganta que la nicotina le ofrecía. Aun disfrutando del suave deje a cuero al expeler el humo se dejó caer pensativo sobre el acolchado respaldo ovalado de la silla Luis XVI.

 

Con el café en la mesa y la primera colilla ya en el cenicero se separó lo suficiente como para cruzar su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, tomó su cuaderno de dibujo y erguió un poco la posición de su espalda sobre el respaldo, colocando el cuaderno sobre su pierna y apoyándolo contra la mesa comenzó a deslizar su lápiz con soltura dejando ligeros trazos a su paso.

 

Pasaron las horas y el permanecía ausente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la gente lo miraba con curiosidad, eran las más de seis colillas en el cenicero y las hojas arrugadas convertidas ahora en bolas de papel que cubrían el suelo a sus pies las que delataban que llevaba ya un largo rato en ese lugar.

 

\- ¿Nathaniel? - sonó sorprendida una suave y agradable voz femenina.

 

Los ojos del artista se abrieron con desmesura al reconocer esa voz, era la misma que tantas noches lo había mantenido en vela, que más de un cuadro le había inspirado, la que pensó en no volver a escuchar y ahora lo llamaba ahí, frente a él.

 

Levanto la vista para encontrase una vez más con su pasado, la hermosa mujer de tez blanca como el marfil, de cabellos rubios como los primeros rayos de sol de primavera y de brillantes ojos azules como dos zafiros.

 

\- ¿Chlo...Chloe? - murmuró torpemente.

 

\- ¡Nathaniel, que sorpresa! - volvió a exclamar alegre mientras se acercaba a él.

 

El solo podía verla estático como se aproximaba a su mesa, se veía tan, tan...hermosa. Su larga cabellera rubia lucia vaporosa moviéndose al compas de su cadencioso andar, sus finos labios brillaban aun más bajo el cerezo labial, su mirada limpia y fulgurante lo quemaba por dentro. Había olvidado lo que su sola presencia producía en él, le costaba pasar la saliva, dejando de forma descuidada su cuaderno sobre la mesa se levantó para saludarla.

 

Lo que el artista no se espero fue que ella se acercara lo suficiente como para abrazarlo afectuosamente con el brazo que tenía libre.

 

Aun paralizado, el agradable aroma de rosas mezclando con grosella negra y frambuesas se apodero de sus sentidos, era el mismo perfume que usaba durante su época de estudiantes, no resistiendo más correspondió al abrazo estrechándola con ternura entre sus brazos.

 

Al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía premura por romper ese momento, fue ella quien hizo el primer movimiento al aflojar su agarre. El con oculta desgana la imitó quedando ahora uno frente al otro.

 

\- Te apetece sentarte y tomar un café. - ofreció educado el artista.

 

\- Me encantaría pero ahora no puedo, he entrado únicamente a comprar una caja de macarons y tengo que irme que me están esperando.

 

\- ¿Tu marido? - inquirió sorpresivo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

 

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al darse cuenta de su pregunta, no supo porque había dicho eso y de aquella manera, bajó la vista avergonzado por su falta de tacto y cortesía.

 

Ella por su parte lo miraba sorprendida, más su rostro no mostraba molestia, le causaba gracia y hasta ternura como se había abochornado tal cual como un pequeño niño.

 

\- No, voy a ver a mi padre. - respondió mostrándole la calidez de su sonrisa.

  

\- Me...me divorcie hace aproximadamente dos meses. - dijo con voz apocada, Nathaniel levantó la vista de inmediato solo para ver el brillante acuoso sobre sus ojos.

 

\- Lo...lo siento, no sabía nada. - dijo con timidez.

 

\- No te preocupes, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, realmente nunca fuimos el uno para el otro. - sentenció con pena.

 

Quedaron en silencio buscando las palabras correctas para reconducir ese triste momento, los azules ojos de ella se posaron entonces en el cuaderno sobre la mesa.

 

\- ¿Tu nuevo trabajo? - inquirió señalando el dibujo de unas gardenias esparcidas con medido cuidado sobre una mesa frente a un pequeño marco.

 

\- ¿Eh?, - la miró curioso hasta que comprendió a lo que se refería - si, sería el último cuadro para mi exposición. Je, je, pero ya ves no estoy muy inspirado últimamente.

 

\- A mi me parece muy bueno, ¿son gardenias, cierto?.

 

\- Si. - tras su sencilla respuesta vio como tomaba con cuidado del ramo, que había tenido con ella todo el tiempo y del que él no se había percatado, la más blanca de las gardenias.

 

\- Ten, para ayudar a tu inspiración. - le extendió la delicada flor junto con una cálida sonrisa.

 

El la tomó en silencio y cuando levanto la vista sus ojos brillaron al verla sostener el ramo con ambas manos sobre su pecho acunándolo con cuidado sobre su antebrazo. El contraste de luces y sombras formaban sobre ella un cuadro idílico al más puro estilo de Rubens.

 

\- Me ha alegrado verte, pero tengo que irme ya. Ten, - le entregaba una tarjeta personal en tono crudo con letras doradas en perfecta cursiva - es mi número, llámame para quedar a tomar ese café. - dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

 

El la tomó y cuando quiso responder ella ya camina con su misma elegancia de siempre hacía la puerta. No dejo de verla en ningún momento hasta que subió a su coche. Como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica rápidamente tomó su cartera y dejo un billete de diez sobre la mesa, recogió sus cosas y salió a la carrera del lugar.

 

Al llegar a su estudio jadeante por el esfuerzo, fue soltando todo lo que le estorbaba por el suelo hasta quedar frente al lienzo en blanco. Con cuidado colocó la gardenia junto al marco para tenerla en todo momento a la vista y tomando un pincel comenzó a dar trazos con un inusitado entusiasmo.

 

Era ya de madrugada y Nathaniel estaba sentado sobre el suelo saboreando el primer cigarrillo desde que abandonara a la prisa la cafetería, mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y su vista estática sobre el único punto de luz de toda la estancia que iluminaba el cuadro ya terminado de una hermosa joven sosteniendo un perfecto ramo de gardenias.

 

Había sido el encuentro con ella quien lo había inspirado a pintar ese cuadro tan expresivo y lleno de vida. Aquel contacto, su aroma, su sonrisa, toda ella habían despertado los motivos de porque se había enamorado irremediablemente hacía ya tantos años y de porque la seguía amando.

 

Busco en el bolsillo de su camisa la pequeña tarjeta con letras doradas, jugando con ella entre sus dedos y sin dejar de sonreír esperaba que amaneciera para llamarla e invitarla a que lo acompañara a la exposición, ya era tiempo de que por fin sus palabras dijeran lo que tantas veces expresó con su pintura.

 

 

FIN.


End file.
